Desafío: Rompiendo un compromiso
by Kanela
Summary: Ella está comprometida con uno de los mejores solteros de la Tierra, pero metamos a la ecuación al soltero más codiciado de todo el sistema planetario y veamos qué pasa. Rumores, malos entendidos y por qué no, celos! *Traducción del fic en inglés Defiance
1. Prólogo

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Gundam Wing, simplemente me gusta engañarme y creer que 4xD es canon, gracias.

**Desafío: **Rompiendo un compromiso

**By Kanela**

**oioioioioioioioio**

–Lamento interrumpir.

–No lo estés, yo estoy feliz de que vinieras.

Sus ojos miraban hacia abajo, incluso si su porte era digno. Él le habló gentilmente, ganándole, porque sabía que ella estaba abatida.

–Sé lo que quieres.

–Yo…yo estoy dispuesta a pagar el precio que sea-

–No te pediré nada.

–¿Puedes…podrías p-perdonarm-

–Sí. Así que por favor, mantengámonos en contacto.

–Yo…yo lo-lo intentaré. Pero no esperes nada, hay un límite a la vergüenza que puedo soportar, y en este momento creo que ya tengo suficiente. Así que si me disculpas…

–¡Señorita Do-argh! – él trató de alcanzarla pero la línea del suero y los vendajes restringieron sus movimientos. Por primera vez ella levantó la vista, sus hermosos y pálidos ojos azules tan tristes como lo habían estado dentro de la cámara de los Mobile Dolls.

–Lo siento, lo siento mucho. Adiós.

–Hasta pronto, Señorita Dorothy.


	2. Oportunidad

**Disclaimer**: No soy dueña de Gundam Wing, simplemente me gusta engañarme y creer que 4xD es canon, gracias.

**Desafío: **Rompiendo un compromiso

**Capítulo 1: Oportunidad.**

Esa mañana, ella había sentido algo venir. Algo que le recordaba a una experiencia pasada… Seguramente era una vieja memoria, de la Guerra. Se había sentado en su cama, observando el exterior desde su ventana, preguntándose que quería decir su sueño. Había sido algo importante, estaba segura. Pero no lo recordaba.

_Has…onto, Se…ta Dor… _Borrosa, su memoria estaba tan borrosa…y esto la afectaba de manera ridícula. En el trabajo había estado distraída, se le había olvidado la junta que tenía con el director en jefe, casi se había caído de las escaleras principales y había derramado café sobre su escritorio. Ahora, tomando el té de las cinco, se sentía más calmada. La semana había sido caótica, con eso del proyecto casi a punto de ser un hecho y su fiesta de compromiso acercándose. No pudo evitar responder cansamente cuando su celular sonó.

– Sí…

–_¿Dorothy?_ – la voz familiar la sobresaltó, y casi derramó su bebida…de nuevo.

–¡Señorita Relena, qué sorpresa!

–_Oh, creo que yo soy la sorprendida. Acabo de recibir tu invitación…¡te vas a casar!_

–Sí, bueno, me pasó incluso a mí,- la mujer miró su anillo resplandecer en el sol.

–_No empieces._

–Está bien. ¿Como está tu piloto?

–_Le va bien…espero. Se fue a una misión hace unos días, pero deberá regresar para cuando la semana termine._

–Eso debe de ser muy duro – mordió su galleta de canela. Dorothy escuchó a la Ministro Foránea suspirar y sonrió amargamente. Por supuesto que era duro, que tontería. –Lo siento.

–_No, no lo estés. Es la verdad. Ahora, cuéntame un poco más sobre este Víctor Roche-Lloyd. Creo que he oído hablar de él…_

–Deberías, porque trabaja contigo de vez en cuando.

–_¡Ah, es cierto! ¡El señor Lloyd! Pero que imprudente soy. Verás, hay tantos delegados y representativos y…umm…_

Dorothy Catalonia se rió, –Que cosa tan maravillosa que te sucediera en privado y no en una de tus juntas.

–_Afortunadamente. Ahora…el motivo de mi llamada, aparte de felicitarte, es para invitarte a una pequeña reunión que tendré la próxima semana. Espero que puedas venir._

–Reunión.

–_Sí, es una especie de festejo…_– Dorothy escuchó a su amiga sonreír.

–¿Y qué celebramos?

–_Um…creo que deberías venir y descubrirlo por ti misma._

Tanto misterio, ¡por supuesto que iría! –¡Ahí estaré, Señorita Relena!

–_No empieces o te llamaré por tu título._

–Parece que has aprendido a responder.

–_Jaja, sí, es parte de mi trabajo. Te enviaré los detalles por correo electrónico, ¡así que no te desaparezcas! _

–Gracias, Señorita Relena.

–_Nos vemos, Duquesa._

Una sonrisa se mostraba en su rostro y tomó el último sorbo de su té. El sol se ocultaba tras los altos edificios de la ciudad y ella recordó que tenía una cita a las 7 de la noche. Debería darse prisa.

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

Dorothy Catalonia acababa de terminar de ponerse los aretes cuando el timbre sonó. Escuchó a su mayordomo saludar al visitante, y se apresuró por el corredor para encontrarse con él. Ahí, al fondo de las escaleras, estaba su prometido: el delegado Víctor Roche-Lloyd, Conde de Devnent. Un hombre alto de cabello castaño y ojos color miel. Vestía un traje gris oscuro y una corbata azul pálido que realmente le quedaban muy bien a su figura atractiva. Tan pronto como él la vio, toda su cara se iluminó, haciéndola sonreír brevemente.

–Víctor. – Su vestido negro a media pierna se meció con sus elegantes pasos al bajar las escaleras.

–Duquesa, se ve tan hermosa como siempre.

–Por favor, deshazte de las formalidades, nos casaremos en un año.

Él le ofreció el brazo para que ella la tomara, –Desearía que fuera antes.

–Tristemente no es el caso.

–Eres tan fría, querida.

–Todavía puedes cambiar de opinión.

Víctor se rió y le besó la mejila. –Ni aunque quisieras.

La llevó hasta la limosina que los esperaba, donde el chofer sostenía la puerta abierta. Pasaron el viaje entero platicando de pequeñeces, y cuando por fin llegaron a su destino Dorothy estaba encantada al descubrir que estaban fuera del restaurante más nuevo de la ciudad. Miró a su prometido y le sonrió satisfecha. Él asintió, aceptando su gesto.

La cena fue espléndida y solo esperaban el postre cuando ella sintió una punzada familiar en la nuca. Era como migraña…pero ella sabía que era algo más, algo que ella alguna vez había-

Zero.

¡El sistema Zero!

– ¿Estás bien, Dorothy? – ella miró al frente y se sintió culpable por la expresión preocupada en la cara de Víctor.

–Creo que deberíamos irnos. No me siento bien, perdón. – parpadeando unas pocas veces, Dorothy sintió que el dolor pasaba y desaparecía completamente. ¿Qué había sido eso?

–Está bien. ¿Quieres que te lleve al doctor? ¿Al hospital?

–No, sólo a casa, por favor.

Él la ayudó a ponerse de pie y pidió al mesero la cuenta. Mientras tanto, la rubia se había disculpado y estaba en camino a la limo. Un grupo de hombres entraban al restaurante, y en el instante que pasó rozando a uno de ellos, sintió el dolor de nuevo. Sus rodillas se doblaron pero el hombre reaccionó rápidamente y la tomó de los brazos. Con un contacto tan directo, Dorothy Catalonia sintió el cuerpo paralizársele.

–¡Señorita! ¿Está usted bien?

Esa voz masculina, tan gentil y cálida…de un pasado distante. Levantar la vista, ¡ella quería levantar la vista! Víctor apareció justo en ese momento.

–¡Dorothy! Oh, lo siento caballero, muchas gracias. – Ella sintió las frías manos de su acompañante remplazar las del desconocido, –¿estás bien, querida? Ya nos vamos. Gracias, señores.

–No, no hay problema. Espero que esté bien, –respondió la voz gentil, pero la cabeza le daba vueltas, ella se sentía desmayar…otras voces se colaron a sus oídos.

–¿Está enferma? _"No lo estés, yo estoy feliz de que vinieras…"_

–Pobrecilla. "…m_antengámonos en contacto…_"

–Recupérese pronto, jovencita. "_Hasta pronto, Señorita Dorothy."_

Súbitamente ella miró hacia atrás, pero desde el auto sólo podía distinguir a un grupo de hombres mayores y a un joven alto agachándose a recoger algo. ¿Quién…?

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

Una mano delgada y ligeramente bronceada recogió un bolso de lentejuelas. La señorita debió haberlo tirado accidentalmente.

–Disculpe, – llamó al host, que aún parecía perplejo ante la escena que acababa de desarrollarse, – creo que la dama olvidó esto.

–Oh, muchas gracias caballero. Nos la quedaremos. Ya deberían haberse dado cuenta, muchas gracias. – El hombre hizo un gesto para agarrar el bolso.

–Es repentino pero…tal vez usted podría decirme…¿quienes eran esas personas? –había sentido una corriente de energía recorrerlo cuando había sujetado los brazos desnudos de la joven, y sentía curiosidad…_mucha_ curiosidad… Ese nombre…

–¿Y para qué quiere saberlo, señor…– el hombre miró la lista para saber el nombre. – ¡Ah, señor Winner! – el host rió nerviosamente, – No hay problema. Eran el conde Roche-Lloyd y su prometida, la duquesa Catalonia.

Ojos aguamarina miraron sorprendidos al hombre detrás del atril, y rápidamente retiró la mano, con bolso y todo.

–Me parece que entregaré esto personalmente, si no le molesta.

–P-por supuesto que no, señor Winner.

Quatre notó que sus colegas lo observaban fijamente y se dirigió a ellos con una de sus brillantes sonrisas, distrayéndolos de manera efectiva. –¿Continuamos caballeros?

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

Se levantó sintiéndose aturdida y cansada, parpadeaando para ajustar los ojos a la luz brillante que entraba por las ventanas, altas y con cortinas de encaje. Estaba en casa. Se sentó y trató de recordar la noche anterior. '_La cena y…voces.' _– ¿Voces? – murmuró. Gradualmente, notó que había alguien hablando fuera de su habitación.

–…estrés y desnutrición. Solo necesita descansar. – Su médico de cabecera, el doctor Mongroove, hablaba con un muy preocupado Víctor justo al marco de la puerta.

–Doctor, no puedo hacer eso. – Ambos voltearon a verla, y Víctor la tomó ágilmente de la mano.

–¿Pero que tontería dices? ¿Quieres dejarme viudo antes de siquiera casarnos?

–No seas menso, Víctor. Nadie se muere por exceso de trabajo.

–De hecho sí se puede, Duquesa– añadió el doctor.

–Gracias doctor, siempre es usted tan tranquilizador.

–Es un placer, Duquesa, – le sonrió el viejo y Dorothy no pudo evitar devolverle una sonrisa satisfecha.

–Basta de esto. Descansa, lo necesitas, – declaró su prometido, mientras la arrastraba de vuelta al cuarto. El doctor se despidió con una breve inclinación de cabeza y una sirvienta lo acompañó escaleras abajo.

Una vez que la depositó dentro de las cobijas, Víctor se sentó al borde de la cama y tomó a la joven de la mejilla. –Anoche me asustaste.

–Lo siento, no volverá a pasar.

–Estoy seguro que sí. Por eso insisto que te cases conmigo antes de que te pase algo.

–¿Qué quieres decir, Víctor? –sus ojos buscaban los de él, lentamente siguiendo el camino de sus pensamientos…y él sucumbió.

–Cásate conmigo ya, y olvídate de ésta tontería.

Ella cerró los ojos y se apartó de él. –Víctor, ya hemos hablado de eso millones de veces…

–¡Es que ni siquiera sé para qué trabajas, ni lo necesitas! Eres una de las mujeres más ricas de la Tierra.

–No tocaré un centavo de mi herencia.

–Pero, ¡¿por qué? Deja de torturarte-

–¡Disfruto mi trabajo! – lo interrumpió, con voz autoritaria y una mirada tan feroz que su prometido sólo se le quedó viendo.

–Creo que tengo que irme. Llámame cuando estés dispuesta a verme. – Le dijo. Ella miró a otro lado.

Justo cuando escuchó el click de la puerta, dejó escapar un suspiro frustrado. Y otro. Y otro… Se recostó en la cama destendida, mirando fijamente al techo color crema, sus almohadas y sábanas tiradas por toda la habitación. La última vez que había tenido esa misma discusión había querido llorar. Hoy sólo quería trabajar hasta caer muerta. Con semejantes pensamientos en la mente, se metió a bañar y se arregló para el trabajo.

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

– ¡Señorita Catalonia, me da tanto gusto que llegara! No podía localizarla en ningún lugar y no sabía que hacer... – Una joven también en sus veintes llegó corriendo a ella, el sonido de sus tacones repiqueteando por el corredor de mármol. Dorothy se viró y sonrió educadamente al rostro encendido de la chica.

–¿Qué pasa, Sophie? Tengo una junta en unos minutos…

–Es que…un hombre vino a buscarla hace rato…

– ¿Y que fecha le diste? Sabes que tengo la agenda muy ocupada, lo sabes bien.

–Sí, eso le dije. Que no podría atenderlo sino hasta el próximo mes, pero él insiste en verla. Es…es muy persistente.

Dorothy se encogió incómoda de sólo pensar que pudiera ser Víctor queriendo que ella descansara, pero se deshizo de tal idea. Él no sabía ni siquiera que había venido a trabajar. Al menos no por el momento.

– ¿Quién era?

– E-el presidente de la Corporación Winner, el señor Qua-

– Quatre Raberba Winner, – interrumpió la rubia, con una expresión de desconcierto.

– Ese mismo, señorita. ¿Qué le digo? La ha estado esperando afuera de su oficina y- ¿Señorita Catalonia? ¡Señorita Catalonia!

Pero Dorothy había girado sobre sus talones velozmente, memorias escondidas pasando como ráfagas por su mente y provocando caos. Llegó a su oficina en cuestión de segundos y justo cuando iba a abrir la puerta sintió un mariposas en el estómago. '_¿Qué?' _¿Por qué se ponía nerviosa? Nada más no lo había visto desde hacía un par de años -ocho para ser precisa… ¡¿y como demonios se supone que iba a saludar a ese hombre?

_Hola Quatre, ¿qué tal tu herida?..._O…_ ¿Qué lo trae por aquí, señor imperio perfecto? _¡Qué!

No lo sabía. Ni le importaba. Enderezándose y sacudiendo su falda negra, abrió las puertas con un movimiento preciso sólo para encontrarse con la oficina vacía.

Sintió una punzada en el pecho.

Espera, ¿acaso era eso decepción?


	3. El bolso de la búsqueda

**Disclaimer: **Definitivamente no soy dueña de Gundam Wing; si lo fuera, la novela Frozen Teardrop no sería tan extraña O.O

**Desafío: **Rompiendo un compromiso

**Capítulo 2: El bolso de la búsqueda.**

Un shock positivo. Así era.

Realmente no había estado tan sorprendido de encontrarla trabajando en tan prestigiosa compañía; bueno tal vez el hecho de que _trabajara_ y no estuviera holgazaneando en su mansión era lo que le parecía raro. Aparentemente, esta situación había probado que el concepto que tenía de ella estaba desviado y era injusto. Sintió ganas de disculparse cuando la viera… Por supuesto que no lo haría, semejantes palabras sólo la confundirían y la harían pedir una explicación, y si resultaba que no estaba tan equivocado como creía respecto a sus recuerdos, entonces ella probablemente reaccionara con furia homicida.

Pero ¿encontrar que no estaba disponible sino hasta fin de mes, incluso cuando él ya había presentado sus credenciales? Imposible. Hasta él podía hacer espacio en su agenda cuando un amigo lo visitaba. Pero pensándolo bien, ¿era él un amigo? Probablemente no. Ocho años de no hablarse distancian a cualquiera, sin mencionar la situación incómoda por la que pasaron antes de seguir con sus vidas. Aunque no podía dejar pasar la oportunidad de verla. Así que esperó. Y esperó un poco más. A lo mejor su actitud había cambiado a lo largo de los años, o tal vez el hecho de estar cerca del aura influyente de su conocida lo estaba afectando, pero en estos momentos encontraba a la nerviosa e inquieta secretaria un tanto entreten-_enternecedora_. Carraspeó.

–Entonces, ¿estará la señorita Dorothy disponible hoy? –sonrió con encanto.

–L-Lo siento, señor Winner. Pa-parece que no puedo localizarla. Temo que estará ause– el timbre del teléfono interrumpió a la chica, que casi saltó de su asiento antes de contestar. Quatre contuvo su risa tosiendo discretamente–. O-oficina del Director de Área, ¿cómo puedo ayudarlo?...¡¿De-de verdad, en las salas de juntas? ¡Mil gracias! –colgó –. Señor Winner, ¿sería tan amable de esperar unos minutos en lo que hablo con la señorita Catalonia…?

Bueno, ya había esperado por una hora, un par de minutos más no le harían daño. Le sonrió a la joven, quien visiblemente se calmó…y sonrojó .

–No hay problema, señorita. Yo espero.

Con una inclinación de cabeza apresurada, la chica prácticamente voló. El hombre miró el reloj colgado de la pared -10:57 am- y se acordó que no había desayunado.

'_Creo haber visto una maquina expendedora por ahí en el pasillo,' _pensó. Tomando resolución y echando una última mirada al reloj, salió en busca de la máquina. Lo que encontró a su regreso, con una dona envuelta en aluminio, hizo que se guardara dicha dona en el bolsillo de su traje. Dorothy Catalonia estaba parada a la mitad de su oficina, con mirada consternada. Le pareció más alta, más delgada y más hermosa de lo que recordaba. Porque claro que la había visto antes, en bailes de caridad y juntas de negocios; siempre estaba presente en los discursos de la señorita Relena, y ninguno se perdía una ceremonia de conmemoración de la Guerra. Pero cada vez que intentaba acercase, descubría que ella ya se había ido. Siempre.

–Señorita Dorothy.

Su cabello flotó en el aire cuando se dio la vuelta bruscamente para mirarlo. Estaba sorprendida…y más pálida que nunca. Quatre se aguantó de fruncir las cejas.

–Señor Winner, pero que sorpresa tan agradable –dijo ella con una sonrisa dulce, que rápidamente había remplazado su cara de desconcierto. Él levantó una ceja; esa sonrisa no lo engañaba–. Debería haber sabido que era usted desde el primer momento que sentí al sistema Zero.

Ah, eso sí que llamó su atención.

–¿Disculpe, de qué está hablando?

La joven se sentó en la esquina de su escritorio y le señaló una silla antes de cruzarse de brazos. El rubio aceptó su invitación y tomó asiento justo enfrente de ella, mientras ella continuaba–. Ayer sentí algo extraño, como escalofríos, antes de encontrarme con usted. Porque era usted, ¿verdad? El hombre con quien me topé en el restaurante.

El ex piloto sólo pudo asentir en silencio. Qué situación tan más…peculiar.

–Y bueno, ¿que lo trae por aquí? –le preguntó y él súbitamente se recuperó del asombro de tales revelaciones, recordando la razón que lo había traído hasta ella.

–Esto –dijo, mientras extraía el pequeño bolso de lentejuelas de uno de los bolsillos interiores de su saco y se lo entregaba. –Me parece que le pertenece.

'_¡Mi bolso!_ _Creí que lo había dejado en casa o dentro de la limosina de Víctor_…' Parpadeando, lo tomó con agradecimiento.

–Muchas gracias, señor Winner.

–¿Le importaría si la invito a desayunar? Va por mi cuenta –le preguntó, cortés y tan cálidamente como pudo, ya que quería que ella aceptara. Quería discutir más a fondo eso del sistema Zero, así como pasar unos minutos extra en su compañía, para conocerla un poco más y corregir esas ideas erróneas de su persona. Pero en lugar de aceptar, la joven rubia consultó su reloj de pulsera y se puso de pie, dejando al hombre en suspenso.

–Lo siento, señor Winner. Tengo una junta importante en un par de minutos y…

–¿De qué se trata? –preguntó ansioso, y adivinó una mirada de fastidio detrás de la sonrisa complaciente de la chica.

–Fondos para el sistema de climatización artificial que se construye en Marte.

–¿Con qué compañía?

–Empresas Hindkler.

Quatre tomó su celular y marcó un número.

–Un momento, señorita Dorothy –se levantó y salió de la oficina mientras Dorothy se le quedaba viendo, tratando de captar pedazos de la conversación. Su tono era gentil pero apremiante, y la voz tan queda, que ella realmente no pudo escuchar nada. Aparentemente sus sentidos de espía estaban un poco oxidados. Cuando el rubio regresó a su lado, ella le sonrió a medias.

–Listo, ya tiene su apoyo –dijo él en tono alegre y eso la disgustó.

–¿Disculpe?

–La corporación recién se fusionó con Hindkler, pero los hemos dejado en sectores separados ya que sería mucho problema restructurar todo el sistema. Acabo de hablar con el Director y me dijo que ya habían aceptado la propuesta, que hoy sólo se verían para comunicárselo formalmente.

"La corporación" había dicho, pero ella inmediatamente supo que había querido decir "_mi_ corporación". _Qué engreído_, pensó, mirándolo harta y logrando que esa sonrisa complacida y encantadora temblara un poco. De todos modos le devolvió el gesto–. Creo que entonces desayunaremos.

El rostro del joven se iluminó e hizo un ademán caballeroso con la mano delante de él.

–Después de usted, señorita Dorothy.

Ella entornó lo ojos. _Es un presumido._

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

–Se ve más pálida –dijo el hombre finalmente, después de largos minutos de silencio. Estaban sentados en un pequeño café justo enfrente de las oficinas; platos de fruta, un cesto con pan y una jarra de jugo de naranja ocupaban la pequeña mesa. Dorothy había estado a punto de tomar un trago de su vaso cuando él habló, y se limitó a mirarlo detrás de su bebida.

–Y usted se ve bronceado –escuchó a Quatre reír, y el sonido le pareció extrañamente placentero. Ella nunca lo había escuchado reír.

– Sí, bueno, culpo al sol del desierto –tomó un bocado de melón–. ¿Y usted?

–Mi falta de.

–Eso no es saludable, debería salir de vacaciones. Si quiere le puedo ofrecer…

–Gracias señor Winner. Tal vez este fin de semana me retire a _mi_ cabaña en la playa.

Una sonrisa de disculpa fue su respuesta, y ella la devolvió complacida. El silencio volvió a reinar, y de nuevo fue él quien lo rompió.

–Creo que sé de lo que estaba hablando.

Ella lo miró desconcertada y a medio bocado.

–De los _escalofríos_ de Zero, como usted dijo. También los sentí, un par de años atrás.

–¿De verdad? –ahora estaba interesada.

–Sí. ¿Recuerda el baile de caridad Bellaricci?

La chica estaba a punto de asentir cuando lo pensó mejor. ¿Cómo era que él sabía de ese baile?

–¿Estuvo ahí? –preguntó confusa.

–Así es. Creo que fue la primera vez en cuatro años que coincidimos en el mismo lugar.

No podía ser cierto, ¿acaso él…? ¡Pero ella no lo había visto!

–¿Tomó nota del tiempo que ha pasado? – cuestionó coqueta, queriendo ver su reacción tímida. Y obtuvo una, pero no la que esperaba.

–Tal vez –rió el árabe y un sonrojo apenas perceptible se apoderó de sus bronceadas mejillas. Pero el gesto no había sido ni tímido ni avergonzado, sino…carismático. Casi seductor. _Ugh, disculpa Víctor, _pensó ella, y Quatre prosiguió –. Antes de ese día, creí que usted se había ocultado.

– Claro que no. Simplemente estaba terminando mis estudios.

– En negocios, ¿o me equivoco?

– No se equivoca.

–¿Se ha mantenido en contacto con los demás?

–La señorita Relena y yo platicamos seguido. Me llama para quejarse de Yuy –soltó una risita. –Aparte de ella, no sé a quién más se refiera.

_Pero claro, _pensó Quatre avergonzado, _¿por qué querría ella hablar con los demás? No es como si hubiéramos sido camaradas del mismo equipo…_

–¡Ah! – exclamó Dorothy. –A quién sí vi el año pasado fue al señor Barton.

–¿A Trowa? –esa declaración lo había tomado por sorpresa.

–Nos encontramos por la calle un día. Él se limitó a…¿saludarme con la cabeza? Bueno, al menos eso fue lo que me pareció.

_¿El año pasado? El año pasado… ¡Claro! El año pasado vinieron con el circo. Ese pequeño trampos-_decidió no quedarse callado. – Debió haber sido…raro –¿qué otra cosa podía hacer que sonreír a la chica plácidamente?

–¿Raro? ¡Más bien inaudito! La última vez que nos vimos, ese tipo tuvo el descaro de decir que yo no podía llorar. Semejante estupidez, por supuesto que puedo llor…—La joven se contuvo al ver que la sonrisa de Quatre se ensanchaba–. Y bueno, eso fue todo.

– Ya veo. ¿Irá a la reunión de la señorita Relena?

– Por supuesto. Y es obvio que usted también.

– Me temo que no será así.

–¿Cómo? – _¿Por qué?_, se preguntó ella, _¿Qué no se supone que es un hecho universal el que vaya?_

– En estos días estaré en proceso de cerrar tratos. Cosas del trabajo. Es lo que me trajo aquí, en primer lugar. Pero no pierdo la esperanza de quedar libre para entonces.

Dorothy asintió distraída. Si estaba tan ocupado, ¿qué demonios hacía tomando el desayuno con ella? Miró enfurruñada al último pedazo de fruta que quedaba en su plato. _Es un fanfarrón._ Ambos habían terminado su comida y esperaban silenciosamente a que llegara el mesero con la cuenta. _Pero vaya si esto es extraño. No me siento tan incómoda como creí que estaría, _un leve pitido la distrajo de sus pensamientos, ¿_qué es eso?_

Quatre sacó una agenda electrónica de uno de sus bolsillos.

– Oh, se me ha acabado el tiempo – el mesero eligió ese preciso momento para aparecer, y el rubio tomó el recibo y lo firmó, sin prestar atención a la protesta de Dorothy de compartir la cuenta. Cruzaron la calle hacia las oficinas, donde ya los esperaba el valet con un auto deportivo color blanco.

–Pasaré a visitarla la próxima vez que baje –con "bajar" ella entendió que se refería a "venir a la Tierra". Asintió cortésmente, aunque nada convencida–. Por cierto, señorita Dorothy, escuché que se ha comprometido. Felicidades –la sonrisa que él le dio le pareció muy apurada, pero bien pudo habérselo imaginado. Quatre ni siquiera le dio tiempo de responder pues inmediatamente había acelerado por el camino; el suave rugido del motor todavía reverberaba en sus oídos.

–…Gracias, señor Winner – su tenue respuesta ni siquiera se escuchó.


	4. Nuestra excentricidad

**Disclaimer: **Ya quisiera. No, Gundam Wing no es mío. D:

**Desafío: **Rompiendo un compromiso

**Capítulo 3: Nuestra excentricidad.**

Su amigo contestó casi inmediatamente.

–_¿Sí, Quatre?_

–Y hola a ti también, _amigo_ – estresó la última palabra y supo que la persona del otro lado de la línea había sonreído extrañamente. Simplemente lo sabía.

–_¿A que debo el placer de tu llamada?_

–Estoy en la Tierra.

Hubo una pausa_. – Y la volviste a ver_.

–Sí, la volví a ver. De hecho, acabo de despedirme. Desayunamos juntos.

–_Suena bien._

–Dime por qué –conducía por la carretera, planeando dar vuelta a la izquierda y tomar la salida al aeropuerto. Escuchó el rugido de un león por el teléfono.

–_Sabe que eres tú. Te dice hola._

–Sí, hola. Ahora dime por qué.

–_¿Por qué te dice hola?_

–Trowa, no me gusta tu sentido del humor.

–_Midii dice que voy mejorando._

El rubio suspiró. –Me dijo que la viste el año pasado. ¡El año pasado! ¿Por qué no me dijiste nada?

Trowa entendió que su amigo se refería a cierta Duquesa y no a su novia, así que se saltó la broma_. – Sólo nos cruzamos en la calle, nada más. _

Quatre aceleraba por los carriles, evadiendo autos y ganando velocidad. Vio la salida un par de metros más adelante. –Debiste decirme de todas formas.

–_Sí sabes que estás siendo extraño, ¿verdad?_

–No quiero que me lo diga un tipo que habla con leones.

–_Estamos un poco sensibles, ¿no_? –se escuchó un rugido–. _No entiendo tu preocupación. ¿Será que te interesa?_

–Sí…No. No lo sé. Yo sólo…argh–suspiró–. Ya parezco Heero –su amigo del otro lado de la línea comenzó a reír–. Es que de verdad no sé Trowa. ¿Me volví loco?

–_La guerra te hace eso._

–Trowa…

–_No tengo tus respuestas._

–…Se ve más hermosa.

¿Oh? ¿Su puro e inocente amigo sucumbía a la belleza física? El cirquero sonrió. –_Te apuñaló_.

–Eso fue hace nueve años y me pidió perdón.

Trowa se volvió a reír. –_Lo sé_.

–¿Qué?

–_Estuve a punto de entrar a tu habitación pero ella ya estaba ahí. Quise confrontarla, reclamarle…pero luego dijiste que la perdonabas así que me fui. Si tú podías pasarlo por alto, ¿quién era yo para insistir? Me pareció que fue sincera._

–Le dijiste que era una mujer que no podía llorar. Todavía se acuerda de eso.

–_Me retracté de mis palabras un poco después._

–¿Qué, por qué? ¿La viste llo-?

–_Me tengo que ir. Me necesitan. Por cierto, Heero llamó. Me dijo algo de la próxima semana en casa de Relena. Probablemente ya sabes. Nos vemos entonces._

–¡Trowa, espera! – pero la llamada se cortó. El ex piloto del Heavyarms era una persona callada, pero maldita sea si podía decir las palabras precisas cuando decidía abrir la boca. Quatre prácticamente se arrancó el manos libres y lo aventó al asiento de atrás. Definitivamente tendría que apurarse con sus negocios si es que quería ver a sus amigos…y a ella.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Desde que la había visto hacía una semana, había empezado a creer que todos y cada uno de sus amigos se había vuelto un poco masoquistas después de la guerra. Por ejemplo, estaba más que seguro que Heero y Relena anunciarían su compromiso –por fin – en esta reunión que planeaban, después de años y años de perseguirse y acosarse. ¡Por el amor de Alá, el hombre la había amenazado de muerte cuando se conocieron! Y Wu Fei había tratado groseramente a Sally en aquella época, y ahora su primera hija cumpliría dos años en unos meses. Hilde era soldado de OZ cuando conoció a Duo… Cómo fue que todos terminaron en relaciones prácticamente utópicas, era un misterio de la guerra.

Y Trowa. Ese tipo…había tenido sentimientos dudosos hacía su hermana antes de saber que _en realidad _**sí** era su hermana. Y ni parpadea cuando le avientas cuchillos…habla con animales… Ahora que lo pensaba, la novia de Trowa, Midii, alguna vez intentó matarlo también. Y eso que ya lo quería para ese entonces. O eso había dicho. Mmm, su mejor amigo era el más inverosímil de todos.

_El maldito ni siquiera me devolvió la llamada, _Quatre hizo un puchero, recordando como le había colgado hacía unos días. Una azafata le ofreció de beber, y él pidió un agua mineral con una sonrisa que no fue nada sincera. La chica le sonrió coquetamente, sin darse cuenta del mal humor de su interlocutor, y se apresuró a ir por ella. Mientras tanto, el joven resumió sus pensamientos.

¿Y qué si le atraía una mujer que antes lo había convertido en brocheta? El perfil encajaba perfecto en cuanto a relaciones personales de pilotos Gundam, ¿qué no?

…ya, lo que fuera.

La cara sorprendida de la rubia se le apareció de repente y él sonrió levemente. De verdad que quería verla de nuevo. Observando la oscuridad del espacio, en el trayecto a la colonia L2-TY678, finalmente empezó a dormitar…

"_Debería haber sabido que era usted desde el primer momento que sentí al sistema Zero." _Una dulce voz lo hizo regresar de a donde fuera que se había ido su mente. Reaccionó sobresaltado, _"Debería haber sabido que era usted…" _Compartían un lazo.

¡Compartían un lazo!

Una sonrisa boba se le acomodó en los labios, y la azafata casi tira su charola con semejante visión. ¡Es que el hombre era demasiado guapo y más sonriendo así, con esa mirada perdida tan…tan…arrebatadora! Lo había visto antes, en una portada de revista…no recordaba bien. Quatre le agradeció el agua, y no le prestó atención a la intensidad con la que lo estaban viendo. Estaba acostumbrado a eso.

Su junta de negocios fue perfecta, y sonrió orgulloso al pensar en la nueva colonia que construiría. Sería más grande que la mayoría, pues serviría como última conexión a Marte, y seguro que brindaría miles de oportunidades de trabajo. Su nave rápidamente resumió el viaje de regreso a L4 y él cayó en un tranquilo estupor. El rico heredero Winner soñó con la Duquesa Catalonia. Vio la palidez de su rostro sentado detrás de su escritorio, sus manos delicadas hojeando montañas de papeles y contratos…y de repente ya no estaba ahí. Lo siguiente que vio fue a la joven tirada en el piso, justo al lado de su silla…

Se despertó de un brincó y sin querer se golpeó en el panel superior del asiento.

Eso no había sido un sueño. Había sido una visión de Zero.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

–Es usted una mujer muy necia, Duquesa –le decía el doctor Mongroove al tiempo que le insertaba la aguja del suero de vitaminas. Ella se estremeció con el piquete, pero no dejó de mirar al anciano mientras este le revisaba la presión arterial. Estaba acomodada sobre almohadas, más bien, atrapada entre varias de ellas. Con un soplido de fastidio, se liberó de algunas.

–No sentía ganas de descansar.

–Si se lo hubiera llevado con calma la semana pasada, no estaría así –le chasqueó la lengua–. Su pobre novio va a pegar el grito en el cielo cuando se entere.

–Él no sabe nada, y no sabrá nada, _doctor_ –la mirada intensa que dirigió al señor fue más que suficiente como orden, y el viejo levantó las manos, derrotado.

–Yo sólo decía. Pero por favor, quédese quieta un día. No le hará mal.

–Sí, sí. Ya sé.

–Juro que es tan obstinada como sus padres.

–Pues soy su hija –sonrió orgullosa.

El doctor le sonrió complacido. –Niña imprudente. Ahora quédese quieta y no le diré a nadie. Regresaré mañana a revisarla.

–Aquí lo espero.

Observó que el hombre sonreía y movía la cabeza en gesto negativo al salir de la habitación. Tomó un libro de su buró pero pronto se aburrió. Estaba restringida a su estúpida cama así que no podía practicar esgrima ni montar a caballo, ni siquiera ir a nadar. Quería adelantar el tiempo para que la fiesta en casa de Relena fuera mañana, pero sabía que era imposible y que tendría que esperarse hasta el fin de semana. _Sólo dos días más_, pensó. Dorothy aventó el libro al piso alfombrado y se despatarró en su cama. Estaba tan aburrida…

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

A la siguiente mañana, su color había vuelto a la normalidad. O sea, seguía estando pálida, pero las mejillas se le veían más sonrosadas. El doctor Mongroove dio su consentimiento y le quitó el suero. Además le dijo que no se saltara ninguna comida y le recetó unas vitaminas, antes de irse. "Lléveselo con calma", le había dicho el anciano. Ella resopló. Siempre se lo 'llevaba con calma'. Las cosas eran más divertidas así.

Tocaron la puerta y la rubia se apresuró a ponerse los zapatos. Víctor estaba justo afuera de su habitación, con una solitaria orquídea blanca en las manos y el ceño fruncido.

–Oh…hola Víctor, hace una semana que no te veo. ¿Sigues enojado?

–Dorothy –le dijo fríamente y nada más. Bueno, no era su culpa. Él era el que tenía problemas de actitud.

–Pues…no me esperaba esto pero gracias. Es muy hermosa. ¿Debo entender que nuestra discusión ha terminado? – no, algo estaba mal. Vio como el ceño de su novio se profundizaba. Sin que se lo esperara, le puso la flor en las manos y bruscamente se dio la vuelta. Eso sí, escuchó que decía:

– Eso no es mío, que tengas un buen día – antes de desaparecer por el corredor y bajar las escaleras.

Con la boca un poco abierta en gesto de incredulidad, ni siquiera intentó seguirlo. Sabía que era mejor dejarlo solo cuando hacía sus berrinches, y se limitó a encogerse de hombros. Inspeccionando la prístina florecita, se dio cuenta que había una nota amarrada al tallo.

'_Sabía que estabas demasiado pálida.  
>Cuídate.<br>-QW._'

Sus ojos azules se abrieron como platos y casi soltó la planta. ¿Qué estaba pensando ese hombre? No, espera, ¡cómo es que siquiera sabía!

_"Se ve más pálida." _Pues sí, eso le había dicho él la semana pasada, pero ¿no había sido sólo una manera tonta de empezar la conversación? Miró la extravagante planta entre sus manos con recelo…

Bueno, la flor era muy bonita.


	5. Compromiso

**Disclaimer:** Gundam Wing y sus personajes no son míos, sólo los uso para mi bobo entretenimiento. (:

**Desafío: **Rompiendo un compromiso

**Capítulo 4: Compromiso.**

–Creí que el señor Lloyd vendría contigo –dijo Relena tomándola del brazo, y agradeciéndole el paquete de pastelillos. Dorothy no había estado segura de qué llevar, pero los pasteles jamás se despreciaban.

–Sí, bueno…estamos pasando por una…em…_fase_ –la Ministro Foráneo solo asintió. Todas las relaciones pasaban por una amplia lista de esas.

Su amiga la condujo hasta el jardín, donde Dorothy fue recibida por los invitados. Incómoda, esa era la palabra perfecta para describir la sensación de las no tan desconocidas miradas sobre ella. Sabía quienes eran, conocía a todos y cada uno de los presentes. La secretaria personal de Relena y los cinco miembros de su gabinete estaban amontonados en una esquina del jardín, sin duda discutiendo la agenda de la Ministro para la próxima semana.

Mariemaia conversaba animadamente con Duo Maxwell, y pareció no darse cuenta de la llegada de su tía. Por el contrario, Hilde, la novia de este, la saludó alegremente. Desde la ocasión que Dorothy había recurrido al negocio de "reciclaje y salvamento" de la pareja -mejor conocido como lote de chatarra-, la joven Duquesa había ascendido el estatus de los Maxwell de _conocidos _a _colegas. _Con todo y eso, aún se sintió un poco rara devolviéndole el saludo a la chica.

Por un momento se preguntó por la ausencia de Lady Une, pero al ver a la sonriente madre de Relena acercarse, se cacheteó mentalmente. Era cuestión de sentido común. La señora Darlian recibió a Dorothy con un abrazo maternal que la rubia devolvió con cariño.

Dr. Chang, en otros tiempos conocida como Sally Po, la abrazó después, haciéndola sentir casi cómoda. Había conocido a la doctora en la sede de OZ, viéndola un par de veces antes de que la mujer repentinamente decidiera cambiar de bandos. El esposo de la doctora, y ex piloto gundam, Wu Fei, tendió la mano cortésmente a la Duquesa. Desde que el chino se había enterado en una de las fiestas de Relena que Dorothy era pariente de Treize Kushrenada, se portaba cada vez menos grosero con ella. Fue entonces que la joven se dio cuenta de la pequeña niña que la veía con interés desde atrás de las piernas de su padre.

–Xiao Zhi – dijo el hombre a manera de introducción. Dorothy saludó con sus dedos, y la niña sonrió tímidamente, lo que le pareció una buena reacción, considerando que ella siempre asustaba a los pequeños.

Heero Yuy estaba parado cerca de la alberca tan serio como siempre, pero cuando Relena se le acercó, su expresión se suavizó y una casi sonrisa adornó sus duras facciones. Dorothy sonrió con ironía. Ese par siempre serían como salidos de un cuento de hadas.

Después de escuchar atentamente a lo que su novia le decía, el Soldado Perfecto volteó a ver a la Duquesa y asintió como saludo. Ella le devolvió el gesto. Durante los años de amistad con la señorita Relena, la desgraciada relación entre amiga y novio había mejorado lenta pero constantemente. Los primeros años después de la guerra, el hombre la miraba con dureza. Después sólo la miraba. Ese gesto de cabeza había sido un gran avance y Dorothy apreciaba eso.

Dio un respingo justo cuando se iba a sentar en una de las tumbonas de ratán. _Oh no. _Cuando dos invitados más llegaron al jardín acompañados por Pagan, el eterno mayordomo de la Casa Darlian, la delicadamente peinada cabeza de Dorothy Catalonia casi explotó antes de volver a la normalidad en un milisegundo. Dejó caer su noble trasero en el reclinador de alberca y ni siquiera miró hacia arriba.

Sabía perfectamente bien quién había llegado.

**o**

**oioioioioioioioioioioio**

**o**

Habían sido un par de años desde que Quatre había tenido la perturbante sensación de Zero en la boca del estómago, pero no necesitó buscar alrededor para encontrar la causa, ya que estaba primorosamente sentada justo frente a él. Sin voltear a ver a su amigo, sabía que Trowa estaba esperando alguna estupidez de su parte y decidió aguantarse las ganas de abrir la boca. Él _no_ iba a actuar como un estúpido. Iba a ser cortés como siempre y primero saludaría a la dueña de la casa, y continuaría la ronda de saludos hasta llegar a-

–Hola – balbuceó, sin mirar a nadie en particular. Trowa bufó… Los pocos invitados que lo escucharon saludaron de vuelta y siguieron platicando como si nada.

–Quatre, me alegra tanto que pudieras venir, – Relena se les había acercado sin que él se diera cuenta. Fui difícil disimular el respingo que había dado, pero lo logró de alguna manera. Las manías de Heero de verdad que se le habían pegado a la chica. –No hubiera sido lo mismo si no venías.

–Hice lo mejor que pude por usted, señorita Relena – dijo él, con una de sus más sinceras sonrisas. Relena rió.

–Siempre tan encantador.

–Los negocios van mejor cuando la otra parte te pone atención de verdad.

La anteriormente reina del mundo rió entre dientes y le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro. – Insisto en que deberías intentar la política. Creo que lo harías bastante bien.

–No es por ofenderla, señorita Relena, pero soy un pésimo mentiroso.

Ella dejó escapar una carcajada. –No estoy segura si me apena escuchar eso.

–Trowa, – saludó el piloto del Wing Zero, acercándoseles, – ¿viniste solo?

–Heero, – asintió el aludido, – me temo que mi hermana y Midii no podían venir.

Ambos hombres se alejaron hacía la barra de botana cerca de la alberca y Relena tomó la oportunidad de mirar a Quatre y le hizo una pregunta silenciosa. Él le contestó con un murmullo, – Es su chica, se rencontraron hace un par de meses.

– ¿Un reencuentro? – el rubió asintió, – ¡qué lindo! Me encantaría conocerla algún día.

–Estoy seguro que sí. Por cierto, ¿me permite adivinar para qué es esta reunión?

Ella le sonrió radiante, – Por favor no arruines mi sorpresa, aunque me imagino que ya todos sabrán de qué se trata. Mejor ve y come algo. - Quatre miró disimuladamente la mano de su amiga diplomática. Un anillo modesto brillaba con la puesta del sol. Entonces no se había equivocado; sus amigos por fin anunciarían su compromiso.

Rió entre dientes, – Muy bien, señorita Relena. Iré a atiborrarme de sándwiches, entonces.

Dorothy había estado mirando curiosamente la interacción entre ellos pero realmente no había podido oír su conversación. Sus sentidos se habían entorpecido ahora que los servicios de espía eran inútiles. _Defnitivamente necesito comenzar de nuevo. Primer paso: escuchar detrás de las puertas de la oficina…_pensaba para sí misma mientras jugueteaba con la bastilla de su vestido, jalando y enrollando, hasta que una voz la sobresaltó.

–Señorita Dorothy, ¿le importaría acompañarme con un bocadillo?

Ojos azules como el hielo chocaron con aguamarina, y ella recordó la pequeña flor que reposaba orgullosa en su casa. Soltó su vestido y se reclinó en el asiento, totalmente ignorando la mano extendida del hombre.

–Señor Winner, creí que me había dicho que no vendría.

–Dije que _tal vez_ no. Mis negocios salieron bien, – mantuvo su mano extendida. Dorothy la miró y luego lo miró a él. La tomó sin romper contacto visual. Él lo hizo primero…se le había olvidado la intensidad de esa mirada. El silencio cómodo nunca le había parecido saludable a la Duquesa, así que lo rompió antes de llegar al final de la alberca.

–Gracias por el pequeño regalo. Fue un detalle hermoso de tu parte, aunque no estoy segura de como supiste por qué enviarlo.

Quatre escondió la verdadera razón detrás de una sonrisa. – Tal vez tenemos una especie de conexión.

¿Zero otra vez? Ella estaba segura que no funcionaba así. Dorothy sonrió afectadamente, –Oh, dudo que me hubiera sentido desde tan lejos en el espacio.

–Cosas extraordinarias han sucedido antes. – Él le ofreció un sándwich de atún que ella aceptó con una ceja levantada.

–¿Se está diciendo extraordinario usted mismo, señor Winner? De verdad ha cambiado.

El joven cerró los ojos momentáneamente. – Y-yo no quise decir eso. – Maldita sea, había tartamudeado. Un tosido más parecido a risa sonó detrás de ellos, y se voltearon un poco. _Por supuesto, _pensó Quatre con un suspiro, _**él**__ tenía que estar justo detrás de nosotros. _Dorothy sonrió cortésmente al hombre moreno que alguna vez la había acusado de ser incapaz de llorar, y sorprendentemente, el gesto le fue devuelto antes de que el hombre se retirara de la mesa. Ella no pudo evitar el tono sorprendido de su voz cuando habló a su acompañante.

–Su amigo acaba de sonreírme, señor Winner. Siento que he sido ascendida de puesto. – Su mirada pálida chocó con la de él, tomándolo ligeramente desprevenido. – ¿Debería sentirme halagada?

–Pues yo…

Pero en ese preciso momento, Heero y Relena reclamaron la atención de la reunión y estaban parados al centro de los invitados. Formaban una hermosa imagen, parados lado a lado, el estóico hombre tomando tiernamente la mano de la mujer de la que había estado obviamente enamorado desde hacía años.

– Todos, ¿podría tener su atención por un momento? Gracias, no tomará mucho tiempo…espero. –Relena rió nerviosamente, volteando a ver a su amante, quien la reconfortó con una sonrisa. Su voz había vuelto a ese tono calmado que usaba para hablar a las masas.– Bueno, primero que nada, quiero agradecerles que estén aquí y que se hayan tomado un día de sus agitadas agendas. Su presencia significa mucho para nosotros, porque son amigos importantes. Amigos que conocí a través de Heero, –la mano de él apretó la suya, y los pilotos y Sally sonrieron– y amigos que he hecho por mi cuenta. – Relena y Dorothy se sonrieron, mientras que el gabinete de Asuntos Exteriores aplaudía por unos segundos. – Nos hemos conocido por ocho años. Han sido mi compañía, mi fuerza; mis salvadores en más de una ocasión…

Pausó para efectos dramáticos y después fijó sus ojos en la señora Darlian, cuyos ojos estaban húmedos.

–Y por todo eso, les agradezco desde el fondo de mi corazón. – Una lágrima solitaria rodó por su mejilla, que Relena limpió rápidamente antes de sonreír radiante. – Estoy segura que ya adivinaron por qué están aquí, – sus ojos se centraron en Quatre y éste le sonrió, desviando la mirada hacia sus pies, – y Heero y yo estamos felices de decirles que…muy probablemente tienen razón.

Heero eligió ese momento para llamar la atención. –Se va a casar conmigo, –dijo, en un barítono serio que contrastaba bastante con la sonrisa satisfecha de su cara.

El grito de Duo de "Pudiste haberlo dicho de otra manera" casi no se escuchó entre las ovaciones de los presentes.

–Son como una princesa y su guerrero…– susurró la Duquesa. Quatre escuchó la leve declaración y descubrió trazos de una dulce sonrisa en los labios de la rubia. Entonces la sonrisa del árabe no fue tan corta como la de ella, y volteó a mirar a la pareja recién comprometida. Sí, esos dos eran el epítome del cuento de hadas.

Después del anuncio, todos fueron llevados al interior de la casa y se les sirvió una cena ligera. A las 9 de la noche, sólo Dorothy y los pilotos –menos Wu Fei– permanecían. Durante la velada, la duquesa había sido arrastrada de alguna manera a la conversación de la novia de Maxwell, e incluso había empezado a disfrutar de la compañía de la chica. Hilde había estado contando historias vergonzosas de su novio. ¡Era muy divertida!

– Y déjenme decirles que es una mujer muy ruda, – decía la chica. –El año pasado fue al lote por un trabajo que habíamos tenido en conjunto, y necesitábamos encontrar un reemplazo para una bobina. Duo estaba ahí, ¿verdad bebé? – el quejido de Duo se escuchó por detrás de la mano que usaba para taparse la cara. –Entonces nos metimos a la montaña de chatarra ¡y una rata enorme salió corriendo debajo de un panel! Odio las ratas así que me paralicé. Y ¿saben qué es lo que hizo ella? La pateó, como toda una profesional del futbol. Ni siquiera parpadeó, mientras Duo gritaba como nena. ¿Verdad Dorothy?

–Sí parpadée, –dijo Dorothy con una sonrisa de complicidad mientras los chillidos avergonzados de Duo eran camuflados por las risas de los demás. De repente, el celular de la rubia sonó. Con una sonrisa en los labios, contestó sin mirar la pantalla. –¿Hola?

–_¿Te diviertes, querida?..._

* * *

><p><em>Ayyy, ya sé que me tardé mil en traducir esto, lo siento! Gracias a los suscriptores nuevos y los que todavía revisan si hay alguna actualización!<em>

_Prometo trabajar más rápido! Pero en caso de querer saber más de la historia, pueden leerla en inglés aquí (sólo eliminen los espacios!)_

_ www. fanfiction s/6930395/1/Defiance_

_Está hasta el capítulo 10, y ya estoy por terminar el 11. :D_

_Saludos gente! Feliz mitad de junio XD jaja_


End file.
